Luna Loud
|image=Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-luna-550X510.png |show=''The Loud House'' |voice=Nika Futterman |first="Bathroom Break!!" |last= |fullname=Luna Marie Loud |species=Human |alias=Night Club |personality= |appearance=Cheerful, wild, energetic, gleeful, fun-loving, joyful, happy-go-lucky, caring, lovable, aspiring rock star. |occupation=High school student |home=Royal Woods, Michigan |family=Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud (parents); Lincoln Loud (brother); Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily Loud (sisters); Albert (maternal grandfather); Shirley (aunt) |pets=Charles the dog; Cliff the cat; Geo the hamster; Walt the canary |friends=Chunk; Sam Sharp (crush); Tabby |minions= |enemies=Lord Tetherby |quote="GOODNIGHT, LOUD HOUSE!" }}Luna Marie Loud is one of Lincoln Loud's ten sisters in The Loud House. At 15 years old, she is the third oldest child of the Loud family. She is a perky teenage girl known for her passion for rock music, which she developed when she attended her first concert during seventh grade. Aspiring to become a rock star, Luna owns various instruments, the most prominent being her electric guitar. She frequently quotes lyrics from famous songs, and also has a habit of speaking in a British accent to imitate her favorite rock star, Mick Swagger. Like her older sister Leni, she is also caring and supportive of her siblings. Sometimes though, Luna can lose control of herself, get carried away with trying to improve things, and come off as annoying to some people. Luna is also the first Loud sister confirmed to be bisexual. While she, along with her sisters, had a crush on Lincoln's tutor Hugh in "Study Muffin", she is also shown to have a crush on her best friend, Sam Sharp in the episode "L is for Love", and at one point, said that one of Lincoln's (female) substitute teachers was "smoking hot." In the third graphic novel, Live Life Loud!, it is revealed that the other kids are aware of her love for Sam and are okay with it. Appearance Luna is slightly taller than Luan, but shorter than Leni. She has short brown hair, styled into a pixie cut, freckles on her cheeks, and wears light purple eye shadow. She wears a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck and triangular sleeves, a plaid skirt similar to Luan's (only lavender), a light gray belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers is her paperclip earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck. In "For Bros About to Rock", it is revealed that she had a completely different wardrobe as a girly girl, before becoming a rocker. Originally, she had longer hair that went down to her shoulders, extra eyelashes, a girlish light purple shirt, white earrings, the same square-patterned skirt, white socks, with blue stripes worn high and black Mary Jane shoes. Gallery Luna_Loud.png Luna on guitar.png Luna Loud violin.png Little Luna.png|Luna before she became interested in rock music. The Loud House Undie Pressure 6 Luna.png The Loud House Rock 39 Luna.png The Loud House Heavy Meddle 8 Luna Luan.jpg Download (2).jpg Luna.PNG Luna on violin.png The Loud House Undie Pressure 27 Luna.png The Loud House Rock Luna.png Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 2.18.57 AM.png LunaLoudHouse.png The Loud House Rock 15 Luna.png Bandicam 2016-08-14 22-23-22-409.jpg Luna-about-web.jpg Cereal Offender 1.PNG The Loud House Characters Cast - Cropped.png Loud family band.jpg The Loud House Characters Cast in Overnight Success (Nickelodeon).png The Loud House Sale 11.jpg LunaLoud.jpeg Pan across the table 2.png Lincoln and Lily playing video games.png Loud siblings practicing.png You are out of the band.png Luna sadly strumming guitar.png Luna searches for a rhyme.png Luna at her keyboard.png Luna and Cristina.jpg The Night Club.png|Luna as the Night Club Loud House summer vacation picture.jpg External links * Category:Characters Category:The Loud House characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Tomboys Category:Rockers Category:Musicians Category:LGBT characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines